1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method for packing and a novel package system for transporting products, such as, food and other goods under low temperature conditions, while maintaining the integrity of the package and the low temperature conditions for an extended period of time to enable shipment to distant destinations and even worldwide.
2. Prior Art
The ability to ship products, such as food and other goods like medical and drug supplies, such as biological materials, pharmaceuticals, medicines and blood, for long distances requiring days for completion and delivery, is especially difficult when the products are dated or perishable and need to be preserved or their integrity or efficacy need to be maintained by maintaining the payload at low temperature during transit while keeping the cost of transport cost effective and acceptably economical. There is always a general concern for the safety and wholesomeness of the products being delivered. Whereas various systems have been advanced for this purpose, nevertheless, prior known systems can only secure delivery of perishable or dated products in pristine condition for two or three days at the maximum, thereby limiting the distances such products can be shipped at low temperature with guaranteed arrival at the proper low temperature.